


Mirage

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, F/M, Transformation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-29
Updated: 2004-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has never seen a man completely naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

Wakaba Kannuki has never seen a man completely naked. Such knowledge is for married women, or those fallen. Kannuki is a miko; she shouldn't be either.

She follows her family's age-old tradition still, perpetual virginity in a perpetually fifteen year old body. Her mind should be equally pure.

Kannuki demurely lowers her eyes when a case might show her too much. Sixty years' practice has made that easy.

The shift from Kuro-chan to Hajime-chan is too fast, she tells herself. The hollows of his hips, the curve of his spine, the flush of his-- they are hallucinations.

They must be.


End file.
